federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - September, 2399
This page chronicles posts #11241-11360 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2399. *FP - August, 2399 *FP - October, 2399 Earth Plots First Week Now out of Australia, ABBOTT THAY gets settled into Medina. He has just missed ELLIANA DHAJA’s 18th birthday party, offering to spend more time with her and happy to see she is feeling better since the last time they had spoken. Second Week Wishing to participate more in her mothers companies, LALI GREENWOOD communicates with AVARIN INDUS about what she could do. He took over Questa’s main role, however he offers her the chance to do public relationships work. LALI is excited and talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about the new decision and he agrees to help her with speeches. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is finally able to meet with ABBOTT THAY after several months of being away. They both have feelings for the other and express them, deciding to take things one day at a time and not rush. En route back to Earth from Cardassia, ANNA and UNA-KORAN JATAR discuss their future and he asks her to move in with him. Anna is hesitant, but agrees to in January. Having more and more nightmares, TAHLANDI MARON (TOREL DAMAR) confronts MINIYA EVEK about the name Suni. She explains it was her sister, which activates more memories for Torel and Suni starts to think Maron was the assassin. MINIYA runs to MERIK EVEK who learns that MARON is Torel and moves to kill him himself, but Torel/Maron is able to get away. TOREL/MARON escapes and goes to LALI who he remembers helped him in the past. She is hesitant at first but can’t deny her attraction and gets him a shuttle off the planet. Now ANNA is back on Earth, she is visited by ABBOTT for the first time since he was out. She was surprised about his change and Abbott explains his future wishes to be a bounty hunter. ABBOTT later gets together with SAMANTHA again and their attraction erupts. They start making out and are caught by guards in the park. Third Week Having gunned it back to Earth, MARON/TOREL goes to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE, the only one he can turn to. In the process, he wakes up ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE, but manages to get some alone time with Sam where he confesses he is on the run. ANDRUS grills SAMANTHA when she gets back in, not appreciating her male friends coming so late at night. Visiting with MARON/TOREL the next day at a café, SAMANTHA urges him to talk to her mother who is a judge. Maron agrees, hoping to trust Sam’s advice. MARON/TOREL finally goes to VYLIN and explains his situation. Vylin is shocked her daughter is associating with people like him, but vows to help. Fourth Week Visiting with her father, ANNA-ALEENA THAY confesses to DENORIAN THAY what she plans on going into in school, as well as her decision to move in with Jatar - which he doesn’t like. Upset about his daughters choices, DENORIAN confronts UNA-KORAN JATAR and tells him he has a month to retract his moving in offer - something Jatar refuses to do. Upset about his conversation with Thay, JATAR goes out for a run only to come back with ANNA there. She senses he is upset and he lies about it being connected to his story about FITY. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE hasn’t heard from TAHLANDI MARON (TOREL DAMAR) and checks in on him at the shuttle. He gets confrontational and upset about the idea of going to prison, but puts the moves on Sam which startles her. Cardassia Plots First Week Happy about AFON MAKLA’s suggestion about a wildlife reserve, CORAT DAMAR has gone ahead and pulls her into his office. He appoints her the head of the whole operation and is willing to pay her too. KEGEN DAMAR gets upset when AFON forgets their meeting and more so when she explains she will be having lunch with his father. Second Week Newly arriving to Cardassia, ANNA is greeted by KEGEN DAMAR. They are able to catch up on life, mostly Kegen explaining his rather difficult situation with juggling two love interests. ZETERI DAMAR is at the Damar house picking up the babies when she tells GWENI DAMAR that she is pregnant with a little girl. Hoping to keep it a secret, however, doesn’t work when GWEN DAMAR, who is planning a summer social, overhears. At school, SISI VENIK is playing with SAHARAH MUNROE and friends when Saharah takes her Jenner doll. Sisi is dared to say something rude to the guard and does, getting them all in trouble. DURAS VENIK is called to the school and gets very upset with SISI, not understanding until she explains she has been bullied. Angry about the bullying, DURAS seeks out JAMES MUNROE and tells the boy off about how he has raised his daughter. Going out to dinner with their dates, ANNA and AFON MAKLA take some time to converse in the bathroom at the restaurant, discussing cultural differences and relationships. At a café, CELAR BERN is trying to get out and do things without Lana, but runs into KALISA KUSSEK. They converse and despite his uncertainties about Kalisa, he continues to converse. NATIME DAMAR goes to AFON when her cat Dimos gets hurt jumping around. Afon looks after the cat and warns Natime about their dangers when pregnant. Third Week Having booked it to the Cardassian system, TAHLANDI MARON (TOREL DAMAR) locates AARIX DAMAR and tells him about his identity. Aarix uses this time to get back at his brother and fills him in on his past and what he did. GWEN DAMAR is busy planning the summer social and asks CORAT DAMAR JR. helps with the flowers. He offers his advice and she lets it slip that Zeteri is pregnant. Fourth Week With the gossip from Gwen, CORAT DAMAR JR contacts AARIX DAMAR and tells him that Zeteri is pregnant. Angry at first, Aarix feels like Zeteri cheated, but sents CJ to find out the truth. CELAR BERN puts himself in a place to meet up with KALISA KUSSEK at a pan place and they talk about poetry before going out for a movie. Bajor Plots First Week MYLEE arrives back to her apartment to find SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS there arguing with his mother. He storms out and Mylee meets MICHELLE PANAGIOTAKIS for the first time, as well as learning about Silas’ father and the man’s philandering ways. MYLEE, upset that SILAS kept this from her, confronts him, prompting him to trust her more. He agrees and tells her about his father and how he just wanted to be a calm influence in her life, so he his what his father did. Finally, it is the grand-opening and MYLEE is excited to have everyone around. She offers a speech and people begin to mingle. Those in attendance including: SILAS, MICHELLE PANAGIOTAKIS, CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS, KATAL UNA, CATHASACH UNA, LAUREN UNA, SIOMANE TERIN, LUKE UNA, VALENCIA ROSS, UNA-KORAN JATAR, HAYDEN LIU and NERYS DORR. Attempting to enjoy herself, NERYS is tossed into meeting LAUREN and LUKE officially before her and HAYDEN go off on their own. KATAL interrupts them, prompting Hayden to start dating her and not Nerys - something Nerys over hears. CHLOE, the newest member of Red Squad, is the second office and Chief of Operations. Wishing to get more information, she questions LUKE about his experiences. That night, MYLEE and SILAS are able to celebrate on their own, advancing more in their intimacy by little steps. JATAR notices the toll everything is having on his father and confronts CATHASACH about his decisions to stay with Katal. He prompts him to do what is better for his own health and let Katal go. ANNA arrives to Bajor and surprises JATAR with her presence and invites him to come to Cardassia with him - something he agrees to. INDIRA visits to Bajor, talking to NERYS and catching up with her, only for the sisters to get into a misunderstanding and feelings hurt on both sides. NERYS, feelings badly about herself, goes to HAYDEN and attempts to break things off, but he is able to calm her down. She confesses her worries and he does his best to placate her and be reassuring. Second Week Now on Bajor, ANNA-ALEENA THAY visits with LAUREN UNA and MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA to catch up on family stuff and congratulate Mylee on her restaurant opening. Back to school, NERYS DORR unexpectedly runs into SIOMANE POLREN and they catch up. Hoping to maintain a friendship they make plans to associate more. Third Week Getting together with HAYDEN LIU, NERYS DORR arrives to his place for movie and a pizza. They sit on the couch and start making out, but Hayden gets too excited and they stop before anything more serious happens. EBEN DORR has now moved to Bajor on a longer termed assignment. Thinking it would be a good idea to have NERYS move in with him, he offers but they get into a huge fight about her career path. She threatens to change her name and never wants to see him again. MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K learns of the happening in the house and confronts NERYS. She attempts to comfort her, offering her advice to keep strong. NERYS goes to HAYDEN’s condo and vents her frustrations by way of physical contact. They get physical and he gets her off with his hands in her pants - promoting a large step between them. Afterwards, NERYS explains to HAYDEN her issues and the liberation she feels at changing her name. Fourth Week For her birthday, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA plans a family lunch and is surprised by SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS who proposes to her and she accepts. Excited for the news, LAUREN UNA is happy to go around telling people, including VALENCIA ROSS. They hang out and talk about family while Lauren offers fashion advice. EBEN DORR is convinced to get Nerys back on speaking terms and goes to her house only to have T’POK explain he is no longer allowed on the property. EBEN later finds NERYS DORR leaving work and confronts her. She continues to ignore him, prompting Eben to beam her to a shuttle. Outraged her father would do such a think, NERYS demands to be brought back, but he only wants a week to talk things out. Vulcan Moon Plots First Week At the end of the ABGU, KENNEDY FROBISHER and ANNA-ALEENA THAY are able to share a dance together, talking more about their partners, as well as promises to keep in touch. USS Valiant Plots First Week Getting settled in, PATRICK REESE starts to formally meet with all his staff. He talks to NRR’BT MADDIX finding it interesting to have the son of one of his friends on board. KENNEDY gets back from his time on Vulcan and surprises INDIRA DORR with her own birthday gifts. He goes for it and the couple lose their virginity to each other. After waking up, KENNEDY and INDIRA talk about where to go from there, wishing to be intimate when it suits them. Third Week Going to NRR’BT MADDIX’s room to fix up his bed, INDIRA DORR is shocked to hear some of the gossip about people like Nrr’bt relationship with Anna Thay and her mother’s sexual encounter with Captain Maddix. Excited to have the news, INDIRA seeks out KENNEDY FROBISHER and spills the beans. She then catches him watching porn and confronts him, Kennedy explaining it was part of his therapy. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week Going in for a ridging, SOLIS CASSICA’s procedure is haulted when the doctors discover she is pregnant. GHISLAIN VIOBAHN is called in and asked if he wants to get rid of it - he declines. GHISLAIN later tells CASSICA about the baby and explains that he is going to help her. #09 September, 2399 #09 September, 2399 #09 September, 2399